Camp in the Woods
by DSalazar
Summary: Tsunadesama sent Team 7 to train in the woods for a couple of days, but one night, Sasuke kissed Naruto and everything changed. Slowly, their love develops, and everything starts becoming more and more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night; Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and me were on training. We were to sleep for a couple of days out of the village to learn how to manage to sleep without being notices, and while still being safe from enemy ninjas. We were in the middle of the forest, where we had been sleeping in two small tents. Me. Sasuke and Kakashi in one, and Sakura in the other. Sasuke always went out at night, and I wouldn't see him until the next morning when I woke up: I didn't know what he did, not that I cared. Kakashi on the other hand, stayed in the tent all night, and as long as he was awake, he would be reading Icha-Icha Paradise out loud, making it impossible for me to sleep at night, but I tried as hard as I could.

That night, after Sasuke had gone out, I waited a while and then decided to follow him. Kakashi put down his book:

-Naruto, where are you going?

-I'm just going for a walk.

-Very well, don't come back too late. Tomorrow we're going to work very hard.

-Don't worry, I just have too much energy so I'll go and get rid of it.

I exited the tent and headed in the same direction Sasuke had gone. It was quite hard to follow his trial at first, and then it was simply impossible, so I decided to just let my instinct guide me. It didn't take long until I came to a small clearing where I saw Sasuke standing in the middle, standing quietly, standing still, as if he was meditating. There was so much peace around him, it was as if time itself had stopped to let Sasuke be. I couldn't help but to interrupt.

-Hey Sasuke!

-…

-Sasuke!

-…

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!

-What do you want? I'm right here!

I walked over to him and stood right in front of him. For some reason, Sasuke started to blush.

-What are you doing here Sasuke?

-Being away from you…

-It's not like I want to be with you either!

-Then why did you follow me, baka?

… … …

-Just as I thought, you don't even know what you're talking about, right Naruto?

There was a strange silence, no one said a word; not a single whisper could be heard. It almost seemed as if both of us had gone deaf.

-Ok ok, I just wanted to know why did you go away from camp every night.

-As I said, it's to be away from you.

-Ha ha, very funny.

I started walking away, back to the camp, when suddenly Sasuke grabbed my wrist. He pulled me back to him, and he even pulled me closer than we were before.

-Sasuke, what are you…

My sentence was interrupted by his lips, yet not a single word came out of them. He kissed me right away, and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't, I had been absorbed and was being held back by a force of which nature I know not. Even if I tried, I could not master enough strength to end our kiss. Perhaps… that was true love…

Our kiss broke, and Sasuke let go of me. I didn't know what to say… what to do… There was another uncomfortable silence, this one, even more silent. A deafening silence struck, and neither of us did anything, we jus stood there, looking into each others eyes. I could see his life, his past, his need for love… and maybe, I was the person sent to give him that love he needed so desperately.

In a swift move, Sasuke left the scene, leaving no trace of where he had gone. I had nothing to do but return to the camp. Not much time had passed, and yet it seemed as if ours had passed right before. That silence, stood there for hours haunting me, and that kiss, stayed in me giving me the warmth to fight back that sound.

When I reached the tent, I noticed Sasuke still hadn't come back. Kakashi had now fallen asleep, so he wouldn't bother me anymore. I snug up in my sleeping bag, trying to sleep, but now there was something else in my mind keeping me awake. After a few hours, I fell asleep with that image in my eyes, with that taste in my mouth, and the very essence of that kiss in my mind. That kiss… that kiss… that kiss…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up late in the morning. I slowly opened my eyes because of the light filtering through the door to the tent, and let out a long yawn. The tent was empty except for me and our belongings. I quickly got out of my pyjamas and worked my way into my regular clothes. My blonde hair was still messy, but that was sort of the way it was supposed to look. I put on my shoes and left the tent gazing around to see any signal of anyone, specially Sasuke, yet I saw someone who I didn't expect to see at all: Hyuuga Hinata.

-"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked half-asleep.

-Tsunade-sama ordered me to come here Naruto-kun, she said I needed some training.

I hadn't seen Hinata in a long while, but she seemed very different from what I remembered: she looked a lot more confident and extravagant than before. Her hair was done in a different way, I couldn't exactly tell how, but I could notice a change. I think she might even be wearing make-up.

-Hey, how long have you been here?

-Just a couple of minutes actually. Why?

-Oh, ok, so you wouldn't happen to know where any of the other guys are right?

-As a matter of fact, I do.

-Where are them?

-There is one condition if you want me to tell you. You must kiss me.

-Hinata-chan, what are you talking about?

-You heard right, right here on my lips Naruto-kun.

What was she talking about? Had she gone mad? …Has I gone mad!?

-Come on Naruto, or I will go at you.

She started walking towards me, her lips extended out in the way you would kiss someone. I started taking a closer look at her, and noticed the usual sweater she carried around everywhere was gone, and in it's place was a white babydoll and a pair of blue jeans. Beneath that heavy jacket of hers, she had a really cute body actually.

-Hold on a second

-No way Naruto-kun.

She was now right in front of me. She was blushing, as her pale face became of a more scarlet tone. She put her arms around my neck, pulling my face closer to her lips with every passing second.

-"Come on Naruto, the man is supposed to make the first move, don't you know?" she whispered, yet we were close enough for me to be able hear her with even the faintest sound.

I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to do. This was getting more and more confusing with every second that passed by. Hinata wasn't like this… she wasn't like this at all! If anything, she was just a shy girl who never showed her face, she would always stay a step behind everyone where she went by unnoticed. What had happened to her?

-Naruto… kiss me…

I did nothing but look at her. In a glimpse of an eye, she pulled me all the way next to her where our lips met. I embraced her with my arms. The kiss was quite superficial, since she and I had never had any type of relationship. I didn't even think of her as a friend, more like an acquaintance, yet we were kissing and it felt so good. Her lips tasted of soft strawberry pastry, and she felt sweet and playful overall. This kiss… it was so different from the one from last night, yet it felt so alike.

-Hi Hinata, Naruto.

The kiss broke and we took a step back each. The one talking to us was Sasuke. It was so typical of him, to seem indifferent even in the most dire situation. His voice sounded as any normal greeting, yet I could feel the pain inside of him, the anger he was feeling towards Hinata, and that sense of betrayal he had felt too many times in the past already.

-"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said playfully. She acted as if nothing had been happening between us.

-I've got things to do, and I can see you two are busy so I'll just leave you two. See you later.

And Sasuke disappeared into nothingness once more, leaving me without a chance to explain to him, or maybe, ask him and expect some explanations. I felt empty in the inside, I felt like such a backstabber.

-So, where were we?

-I'm sorry Hinata, maybe in some other situation this could've happened, but there's too many things in my head right now. I'll talk to you later.

And with that, I ran towards the forest leaving Hinata back, as I tried to catch up with Sasuke. There was no visible trace of him, he had left no sort of trail to follow, yet, a weak sob could be heard amidst the trees. Guided with my ear and heart instead of my eyes, I reached Sasuke. It took me several hours, but I finally found him. He was crying. Crying loudly. Crying, panting for breath. He couldn't even stand for himself, as he clenched a tree in order to be able to keep his posture. He had throwing fists against that tree, and the tree felt the blows as his clenched hand was marked on it's bark, scarring it forever.

-Sasuke! Sasuke!

He did nothing but look up, as if he was hoping for me to be someone else. His expectations failed, and he returned to look down against the floor.

-Sasuke please, look at me!

He did nothing but to keep on crying. I had never felt so guilty before. I softly put my hand beneath his face, and pulled it upwards to where he could see me.

-Sasuke, we need to talk.

-There's nothing to talk about! We both know what you were doing!

-Sasuke, let me explain!

-Nooo! Why would you do that to me Naruto?

-Sasuke…

-NOO! NOOO!

-Sasuke, control yourself!

-NOOO!

I needed him to listen to me, so I could then listen to him. I needed him to focus, and not get lost within himself in that savage sea of emotions. Without a single hesitation, I proceeded to kiss him. He fell down to the floor, and I fell with him. I enfolded my arms around him, keeping him close to me, keeping his heart next to mine, which were now beating as one. I let go of his lips, and tried to talk to him now:

-Sasuke, are you all right now?

He didn't answer, and instead he just pulled me towards him and forced the kiss to go on. I didn't refuse, and I kissed him back. The kiss lasted a long time, and once that was over, we just stayed lying on the ground next to each other, holding hands as lovers do. I stared into his gaze, and his eyes made me feel warm all over my body. We just stared at each other, without either one uttering a word. We just fell silently into a world of dreams, and we fell asleep together…


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't open my eyes until the next day, early in the morning. Once I woke up, I realized I was alone, on top of a small heap of leaves in the middle of the woods. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I lifted myself of the ground and gathered up my senses. There was nothing to listen to, everything was completely quite except for the occasional cry of a bird. The air smelt of dead leaves and moist soil, just as any other woods would. I was completely surrounded by trees, looming over me, taller than I remembered. The sky was obscure, covered by those never-ending clouds which threatened to rain any second now. I did what I could to clean myself of all the dust on my clothes and the dry leaves which had stuck to my clothes while I was in my sleep.

I glanced around once more, just to make sure Sasuke wasn't here. He wasn't. I started walking aimlessly, just wondering where our camp was. Every minute or so I would look around me to check for any clues, but there weren't any. I walked. I walked for a long time. I walked for such a long time, it felt as years passed by, season after season: the cold of winter and the hear of summer. But nevertheless, it was only bare minutes, so lonely they turned into hours. No matter how long I would walk, how tired I became, time wouldn't pass by, and yet I felt it's weight pushing down on me, the feeling of second ticking off a clock- everything felt so surrealistic.

Just then, I heard a loud shriek from the other side of the forest. It was Sasuke's voice. I didn't have time to lose, so I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard another scream, and then another, one after the other, each louder than the past one. Yet, no matter how long I would travel, I hadn't travelled a single inch. Mystical ropes tied to the soles of my feet wouldn't let me go on, yet I needed to. I needed to aid Sasuke. I still wanted answers, but more importantly, I wanted to know the answer to one question: was this true love?

Then, as if by magic, the ropes vanished away into tiny string which broke off, and I was able to dash at my loved one. In a matter of seconds, I had reached the same clearing were our first kiss had taken place. Sasuke was in the middle once again, but he wasn't standing. He was lying on the ground, surrounded by a thick pool of a blood

-SASUKE! SASUKE!!!

I broke down to tears, and lost the force to even stand up. Gravity pulled me down to the floor, where I kneeled down next to Sasuke. Tears ran down my face, and fell like rain on Sasuke's body. The clouds above us wouldn't hold on any longer, and they started crying over us, just as I did over Sasuke. The raindrops fell, one after the other, slowly washing away that crimson liquid off his body. His face, it remained calm, indifferent as always. His eyes were softly closed, as if his death had been painless, as if he had died in a single blow.

-Sasuke…

The ire inside me made me punch the floor, which splashed his blood over me, The feelings inside me shifted from this raging anger, into a more melancholic sorrow. The grief my heart contained exploded away, as more and more tears rained down over Sasuke. It was over- everything was over.

Just then, I heard a voice from behind me call my name. It was a familiar voice I knew well, Sakura's voice. I turned around to face her, yet I saw not only her but also Hinata. The expression on their faces was not sad or angry, but instead, a menacing grin which stared at me stood there, with an evil hint of satisfaction. I managed to get a few words through all my panting and crying- this was too confusing.

-Sakura, Hinata? Why are you smiling?

-Isn't it obvious Naruto? We killed Sasuke.

Hinata had a lovely and charming expression on her face, contradicting her every word. I then realized her shirt was stained with a shot of blood, as were her hands and face. Sakura was in the same fashion as here, with droplets of blood washing down onto the floor because of the rain.

-What are you talking about!?

Sakura revealed her hands, which she had been keeping behind her back this time. They were completely dashed in blood, making them of an almost consistent red colour, and on her right hand, she clenched tightly a kunai, clearly wet with blood. Hinata did the same thing and again a bloodstained kunai showed up.

-I loved Sasuke. It wasn't just a crush like the other girls from the village, I truly loved him. But he would never listen to me… every time I tried to talk to him, he would turn his face and call me a nuisance. Don't you think that hurts? Don't you? I had no other option: if he couldn't be mine, he wouldn't be no one's!

Sakura shot out those words, clenching her fists as she did. I could realize she was mad, desperate, but murdering Sasuke was definitely not the answer to her problems. Then, in the same way Sakura spoke, came Hinata's turn to tell her story.

-Naruto, I think you must have realized by now that I love you. My love for you couldn't be any deeper. Since the first time I saw you, back at the academy, I have always loved you. The way you look, the way you act, your very essence, I love everything about you. I couldn't let someone like him pervert you into thinking the wrong way. Would you go out with me, Naruto-kun?


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, panting for breath. Everything was back to normal. I tried to calm myself down, but that horrible nightmare stayed in my mind, recurring over and over. I looked around me, and noticed that Sasuke was still sleeping safely on the small bed of leaves, right here next to me. He looked so peaceful, so calm, so innocent. I kissed his forehead and then sat reclined against a tree, just watching his very lovely being rest. It wasn't long before he opened his sweet eyes. He looked up at me, then to his surroundings, and then back again at me.

-Good morning, Naruto.

-Good morning, Sasuke.

-Dream anything interesting?

-No, not really. I don't remember what I dreamt as a matter of fact.

I remembered, I remembered well. That image, of him surrounded by blood, was branded on my mind, it wouldn't leave no matter how hard I tried- yet I didn't want to tell Sasuke. I didn't want to worry him. I acted as if everything was fine, and just smiled back.

-Well, if we have no reason to stay here any more, I guess we should go back to the camp.

-Good idea, Sasuke!

We both stood up, and we then walked our way to the camp. Everything was normal this time, the trees looked perfectly fine and the sky was blue as always. Sasuke didn't say a word all our way to the camp, but that was normal of him. He had always been a man of few words, only speaking when it was truly necessary.

A couple of hours later we reached the camp. We were greeted by Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi who were sitting around the fireplace having breakfast. Apparently, we were having roasted fish again.

---

(K Kakashi

H Hinata

S Sakura

N Naruto

U Sasuke)

---

K- Hey guys. We were expecting you. Here, have a seat, we prepared two extra fish in case you came.

U- Thanks.

We sat down next to each other, and each grabbed one of the fish which sat by the campfire. I started eating it as soon as it was in my hands, but Sasuke took a little longer to start eating, and he did so in a lot slower fashion than I did. Maybe I was racing too much?

S- Either way, where were you guys?

H- First day I get here, and there's already people lost in the woods! I'd never expect that from either of you!

K- It's okay girls. I knew Naruto and Sasuke would be okay, they are great ninjas and they can take care of themselves.

I had my mouth stuffed with fish, so I couldn't reply, and Sasuke wasn't the type of person who would answer to a compliment. The flattering remark went unanswered.

H- Yes, that's right! Naruto is the best ninja in the whole village, and he will grow up to be Hokage!

S- Not! Sasuke is a lot better than Naruto. He could easily win in a fight against that baka, Naruto!

H- In your dreams!

K- Stop it girls, don't argue while we're trying to eat.

H/S- Gomen.

We continued eating our fish silently for a while. Once we were done, Kakashi put out the fire and he said we could rest for a while before us being assigned any training. We went over to a small group of rocks, which reassembled very much a table and a couple of chairs, while Kakashi-sensei went out to the woods to prepare our training.

S- Now that Kakashi is away, where did you go last night?

U- Nowhere.

N- Yeah, we were just out in the woods.

H- And what were you doing?

U- Nothing

N- We just couldn't find our way back to camp.

S- That's so typical of you Naruto, getting lost and dragging people along with you.

H- Well, if your Sasuke is so great, then he should've been able to find his way back to the camp don't you think.

S- Shut up.

H- Touché!

We all laughed for a second- all but Sasuke, who kept wondering off into the woods as if he was lost within his own mind.

H- I can't wait for Kakashi to come back. I want to know what our training will be.

S- Why? I think it's better if we just stay here and rest.

N- I think we should all go and do our best, so we can come back early and play a game or something.

U- …

Kakashi came back, appearing right next to the "table". He was carrying two maps in his hands.

-Okay guys, listen up. Naruto, Hinata, stand over there. Sakura and Sasuke, over there.

We split into the two teams Kakashi had arranged for us. I felt a little nervous, being with Hinata and all, since our last encounter, I didn't know what to expect.

-Your mission will be to find a special object I have hidden in the middle of the woods. It is located in different places for each team, and the object is different, so don't try to cheat by following your opponent. I was able to get this maps so you will have an easier job finding it. I have marked a little X on it, so it shouldn't present any difficulties. Once you have found it, return to the camp: it is the O marked on your map. The first team to come back, will receive a special prize. Good luck everyone.

Kakashi gave each pair a map, and with that, we set off in different directions to find that strange artifact Kakashi had hidden. I waved good bye at Sasuke, but I think he didn't see me- he just dashed off into the forest with Sakura. I had to admit, I was jealous of her, and under any circumstances, I would switch places with her just to be with Sasuke.

It wasn't long before we were deep in the forest…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, hope you are enjoying the fic. I know some really weird things have been happening, and possibly the next few chapters won't be very good, but please bare with me since I have been having trouble fighting my own mind (I'm not crazy! ...am I?). Anyways, I am leaving for the beach next week and so I won't be able to upload anything (I'll try to see if I manage to sneak around and do something). Please bare with me. Also, please recomend this story to your friends/family/neighbours since I really need for people to start reading my fic and I've realized I'm not getting enough reviews. If you read, please leave a review, any will do, I wouldn't mind one or two negative comments as long as you tell me some way of improving my writing (don't just be mean because you like being mean). Anyway, enjoy!

------------------

-Don't worry Naruto, this will be a piece of cake with my byakugan!

Hinata kept reassuring me that we would win the competition Kakashi had set, perhaps because of the worried face I had on myself: I wanted to see Sasuke, I wanted to know if Sasuke was fine. I kept looking distracted, it was hard to concentrate with that image in my mind still- the memories of that dream, Sasuke dead surrounded by blood.

-Hey Naruto, wake up! We're almost there.

I tried to push back the image, back to the bottom of my mind where it wouldn't resurface again: it was hard, but I think I managed it. I looked around us, wondering what kind of object Kakashi had hidden- if it was too big, it would be hard to carry, but if it was too small then it'd be difficult to find.

It wasn't too hard to find the object once we were there: It was a gigantic monolith engraved with the pattern of a traditional Japanese dragon. It stood tall, almost as tall as the trees around us, and possibly deeper into the earth. The giant stone pillar was home to various creepers and fungus, and possibly even some insects. There was a small sign written on wood next to the pillar. It read:

"Congratulations on finding the object! Good luck on carrying back to the camp, where a great reward awaits you! .

-- Kakashi"

- What the hell!? How are we supposed to carry this crap all over to the camp!?

- Don't worry Naruto, Kakashi wouldn't have set a mission unless we were able to do it. We just have to think and devise a plan.

Damn it! It was just as I expected, it was an object so large we weren't able to move it. Kakashi always enjoyed messing around with us- like that time we had to grab those bells from his belt… I remember, Sasuke gave me some of his food, even if that meant he wouldn't have much to eat himself, or even if he was punished. Maybe, he has loved me for such a long time, and I just didn't notice…

Hinata started walking in circles around the monstrous rock, trying to figure out a way to pull it off the ground and carry it all the way to camp. I just sat next to a tree, taking a look at that rock, pretending to be thinking about our current mission, but the truth was that I couldn't take my mind away from Sasuke. I can't believe I hadn't noticed until now.

(Meanwhile…)

- Hey Sasuke! We're just about to arrive. Take a look around to see if you notice anything.

- …

- Hmph… Why do you always have to be so silent! You should talk more!

- …

- Sasuke!

All of a sudden, Sakura, who was carrying the map, stopped to look around. Sasuke did so as well.

-What's wrong, Sakura?

-Nothing, but it says we should be right were the object Kakashi hid is.

-Well, let's look for it then.

There was no great rock, no huge boulder, just regular forest as there had been all the way there. Everything was just the same way, the trees, scattered around with a small scratch here and there. Everything was completely normal, no sign of any strange artifact being there.

-Sakura, are you sure this is the right place?

-Yes, I'm completely positive.

-Very well then, let's start looking.

They searched everywhere: under every rock and over every tree. In every small pile of leaves, and in every small heap of dirt- yet it was nowhere to be found.

- This would be so much easier if we knew what we're looking for!

-Stop complaining, it won't help us at all.

-Sasuke!

(Back to Naruto and Hinata…)

-Well, I think if we put some sort of lever here, we could pull the rock out of the ground. Then, it would just be a matter of carrying it a couple of miles to the camp.

- You're telling me that's you master plan?

I thought that after looking at the rock for so long, she would at least come with something more clever. Even I could have come up with that plan…

-You've got anything better?

-Never mind. So, where are we going to get that lever from?

- See that tree over there? Chop it down.

I did as she told me. I had nothing to lose. I summoned up a shadow clone with the "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", and the clone helped me prepare Rasengan. In a second, the tree was down on the floor and under the rock working as a lever. Me and my clones managed to pull the lever down and get the great rock form out of the ground. As it fell down to the floor, a loud noise boomed across the whole forest and birds flew off from their trees and into the sky.

-Now what do we do?

-You push it all the way to camp!

-You're kidding right Hinata?

-I'm dead serious! Now move it!

She let go of a small giggle. I didn't know what the hell she was thinking about, but apparently, we had no other choice. I started doing ad Hinata told me, trying to avoid smashing trees in the way. At the speed we were moving, it would take days to move the damn rock all over to the camp!

(Sasuke and Sakura…)

-Sasuke, can't your Sharingan help us find whatever we're looking for?

- Nah…

-Damn it! I'm tired of looking! We've searched everywhere!!! Where is that damn thing!?

-Calm down. You're not going to find it yelling irrationally.

-I guess you're right Sasuke… but it's just that…

-What…

Sakura started approaching Sasuke. She sat next to the tree where he was reclining, and started dragging herself bit by bit next to him. Sakura started blushing, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her- he just wandered off into nothingness as he always did.

-Sasuke…

In an instant, Sakura planted a kiss onto Sasuke's lips. Sasuke did nothing in the beginning, but after a couple of seconds he parted Sakura away.

-Sakura.

-Yes Sasuke?

-You're such a nuisance.

-Sasuke! Why do you have to say that? Can't you see I love you?

-My heart is already taken.

-By whom? Tell me! I want to know!

-…

-Tell me right now!

-Fine. It was Naruto.

Those words echoed in Sakura's mind, over and over. She couldn't believe it- it was as if everything she had ever believed, her very own principles, fell down crumbling to pieces. Her very spirit, shattered as a window broken to shards of falling glass.

-Sasuke you idiot!!!

She ran away crying as far as she could from Sasuke, she ran and she ran, trying to sweat away her pains. Thinking over and over that it had to be some sort of joke, that that wasn't possible, and yet it seemed so real and so likely.

A secret divulged, released into the wild. Her fragile ears, torn apart in the same way as her heart and soul. Her will to love, to fight for his loved one, crushed beneath the weight of another romance, unnatural to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there people. Just a friendly notice to let you know I'm having this really horrible writer's block so I might not update for a while (except for Chap.7 which I already wrote...). PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! It's not that hard and you will make a person very happy, so why not leave a review? Alas, reviewing my fic might help me get out of my block... Anyway, enjoy what I have for now!

* * *

-Naruto! Push harder! At this rate we'll never get there!

-Easy for you to say it…

I had been pushing that damn rock for hours now. Not even with all my might put into it helped to speed up the process of transporting it. The fact that Hinata sat on top of the monument yelling orders at me while she just goofs off isn't helping very much either. No matter how much effort I put into it, it wouldn't care to move quicker. What had I done to deserve this?

-Hinata, don't you think this isn't working to well?

-What? You pushing the rock while I navigate it?

-If that's what you call it… yeah.

-Well, that's because you're too weak. You're no good Naruto!

-Damn it!

Just then, Sakura ran into the scene. Her tears overflowing from her now cheerless face. I had never seen Sakura like that: every time I saw her she was happy, glad, and perhaps every now and then she would look sad, but never like this. She hurried in recklessly, not caring on her clothes getting dirty like she would sometimes do.

-Sakura? What are you doing here?

-Sakura? Are you okay? Is everything fine?

Hinata was the first to respond to our current situation, yet her voice wasn't comforting or caring like one should talk to a person in that state. I wondered if Sasuke was fine since I didn't see him come with Sakura, yet I didn't word a single thought about that.

-Shut up Naruto! Don't you dare talk to me!

What had I done wrong? This had to be some sort of mistake, I hadn't seen Sakura for a long while now, and as far as I'm concerned, I hadn't done anything wrong to her.

-Sakura… what are you talking about?

-Hinata, I need to talk to someone and the only person around here is you! Come down here right now!

Hinata did as she was told, and I made my clones disappear into small poofs of smoke. I tried to analyze the situation, but there was no logical explanation as to what was happening. What could I have done to her that would make her so mad? Just then, Hinata answered back to Sakura, in that cold tone I had heard before. I had no idea what had happened to her while I was away, but she was definitely not the same.

-Sakura. What the hell are you doing? You can't come here and order my slave to do your bidding. Back off!

Sakura walked right next to Hinata and slapped her with all the fury she was holding inside. Hinata stepped back, awed in amazement to Sakura's reaction as if she hadn't been expecting something like that to happen after the her reply.

-Hinata, you will listen to my problems! As for you Naruto, what the hell are you waiting for!? Get the hell our of my sight! I never want to see you ever again!

I still didn't know what I had done wrong. So much was happening so fast, my brain was practically going to explode if anything more was put into it, yet I hungered for information, the suicidal will for knowledge. I decided it was best to leave those two alone, for I had learnt over this years to never get on Sakura's nerves. Perhaps, Sasuke knew something about this. There was nothing to lose, so I chose on following the trail Sakura had left to find my way to Sasuke. There was nothing to lose anyway, so what would it matter?

Meanwhile, Sakura explained the situation to Hinata, and strangely, Hinata listened closely to her every word, as if she had returned to her lovely old being. She didn't say a word to break into those coming form Sakura, she just let all of her problems flow down in a waterfall of speech, crashing against the floor to never be seen again. The only disturbance in the smooth flow of that apparently endless cascade, was the occasional panting for breath in between the tears which fed the river leading to the fall.

-Hinata, you, as everyone else, should know I love Sasuke. At first it might have just been a crush, or maybe I just did it because very other girl in the village liked him, but after spending all this time with him, all the missions and all the training, I have started to notice that I might truly love him, and that is something I can't stop. And just recently, Sasuke told me the words which I would least expect to hear. He told me his heart already belonged to someone, and that someone was Naruto!

Even if Hinata had wanted to answer, she would've been unable because of the shocking news she was receiving. She didn't take them as hard as Sakura did, but they did impact her leaving a tremendous wound.

-I mean, to start, a guy falling in love with another guy is just… wrong! But of every guy, Naruto? I mean, he is the loudest, noisiest most stupid person I have ever met! And to top it off, he called me a nuisance! I know he does that all the time, but this time he said it more coldly, as if he actually meant it. And that made me doubt, not only about my love, but about my whole life, and that got me to realize, that I'm always getting in the way. Whenever we're on a mission, those two always have to end up risking their lives just to save me, yet I am never able to do anything for them. I am starting to think, there is no reason for me to be in this world! Help me Hinata! What should I do!?

The words accumulated into Hinata's brain. The slowly entered, one by one, and she slowly analyzed every single one of them. It took a while for her to assimilate everything Sakura had just said to her, but she finally managed to come up with an answer.

-Sakura, I have to tell you something very important too. I don't know if you have realized that I am in love with a boy from our village. I look at him as no one else does: I am one of the few who have come to accept him for who he is, and not only that but come to like every aspect of him. Any way, that boy never paid any attention to me, but then again, no one else did, so I just let it slip and continue to love him from a distance, until one day he would notice me. But one day, someone came and told me he liked someone… someone else. Some days later, those two people were put into the same team, and so I thought impossible for him to notice me. No matter how many times he tried, she always said no, and that only made me feel more confident: if he didn't surrender, why should I? And that's what I did: I never surrendered. I always kept trying, without ever looking back. Yet, I couldn't help myself to envy that girl. To me, she seemed flawless, she seemed perfect in every way. She was a good ninja, she was pretty, she had everything! You know who that girl was? It was you Sakura; and the boy I love, is Naruto. Sometimes, all you need to do is change some plans and you might finally win this battle. You see, I don't know if you got my message through all of this, actually, I don't even know if there's a message in the midst of all that, but if there was, it would be something along the lines of: never surrender, never look back, and always remember there's nothing you can't do if you put enough effort in it.

Hinata spoke those words with complete calm. All that time, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let go off a single tear, and instead, she just closed her beautiful eyes and smiled with that charming smile she often had. Sakura was completely overwhelmed. Hinata's words had mesmerized her, to a point where she was even repenting of having thought in such way of herself. Now, she was envious of Hinata. Such willpower, such determination, such way of looking at love. Those were things Sakura wouldn't have been able to find on her own, yet now she felt more secure and more confident of herself. Sakura broke to tears once more, nevertheless, this time she cried for happiness, she was so joyful that tears kept on running down her face. Hinata embraced her in her warm, gentle arms, and let those tears drop down on her.

-Thank you Hinata. Thank you so much.

-Don't worry about it. I will always be here whenever you need me.

-Thank you… thank you…

This would be the start of a great friendship. Two new best friends, bonded together by a single cause, the burning memory of broken love, and the living wish to never end the fight to try and piece that love back together.


	7. Chapter 7

I wondered into the forest, looking for Sasuke. They probably had found their "gigantic rock" too, so it shouldn't be difficult to find him. Yet, it had been quite a long while and I still couldn't see anything along those lines. Just then, I heard his voice:

-Naruto!

-Sasuke-kun!

-What's with calling me like that?

-Don't you think it sound cute?

-Exactly…

-Fine. I will call you Sasuke then.

-That's my name isn't it?

Sasuke was lying on top of a big branch on one of the trees, swinging his left leg to and fro. He looked so cool in that pose. I think I was realizing why all the girls were so crazed about him.

-By the way, what are you doing here?

-What?

-Shouldn't you be helping out Hinata?

-Oh, about that. Sakura-chan just came running along and told me I was an idiot and that she never wanted to see me again.

-Yes…?

-Mind shedding some light?

-I didn't tell her nothing wrong, I just said that I loved you.

-Sasuke, why would you tell her that?

-She was being a nuisance.

-Either way! That was very mean of you!

-Why?

-Sasuke, you have to understand, that even though you love me and I love you, Sakura loved you.

-I fail to see your point.

-Sakura loved you Sasuke! And you broke her heart!

-She was going to find out sooner or later.

-Still, you didn't tell it to her correctly. You always have a cold, emotionless tone in your voice. When you're telling someone something like that, you should be more compassionate, you have to try to understand people around you.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly in his two feet, and then walked over to the tree's trunk and sat down reclining on it. I thought about that, and realized he wanted me to sit down next to him, yet he didn't want to show it. He always tried to act so cool, but on the inside he was different. I think I might be the first person to realize, that beneath that harsh exterior, lies a sweet caring being.

I started crawling over to Sasuke, moving inch by inch a bit closer to him, until our hands touched. Our fingers started interlace together, until our hands were clinging on to each other, as if they depended on the other to live.

-Don't worry Sasuke, everything will turn out fine. I know it will.

And with that said, Naruto proceeded to kiss Sasuke. The two lovers fell to the ground, still holding their hands, and so time passed by…

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata still chatted, as best friends do. They both sat on top of the monolith, wind blowing softly on them, making their hair flow smoothly every now and then.

-Hinata, I've had this question since I first saw you here back at camp.

-Yes?

-I've noticed you have changed a lot since before.

-What do you mean?

-Well, I remember that before, you were just a timid girl who would hide in a little corner, yet now I see you are more… well, completely different to what you used to be.

-Oh that? Well, I just fell like I needed a change in my life.

-That can't possibly be it.

-What? What do you mean? Why not?

-People don't change so drastically over such a small period of time just because yes. There must be some reason behind it.

-Ok, I'll tell you. But you must promise not to tell anyone!

-Promised!

-Okay, listen closely. I remember well my past self. I remember I was shy and bashful. I remember I would always hide behind someone if they were to talk to me. I was easily scared. I was too silent. I lacked confidence. And on top of all, I was terrible at being a ninja.

Nobody ever paid attention to me. I was only "that shy girl" or something like that. I thought that was who I was, and there was no fighting it: I would always be "that shy girl", but I started feeling lonely. So one day, I decided I wanted to change. It took a few more days for me to able to tell it to someone, but I gathered all my courage and finally talked to Ino about it.

Ino was the girliest girl I knew. She knew all about make-up, and all that, so I decided to talk to her. She accepted joyfully, and she took me shopping and she taught me everything she knew about being girly. The next day, I was a completely different person. I started talking with all the girls, and started becoming more and more popular with all the boys. Yet, there was only one guy for me, and that was Naruto.

But the more I became popular with the people at school, my father started looking down on me. He had to accept I wasn't his little girl anymore, I am already a teenager, yet he doesn't understand that I have my own needs. Now he doesn't even speak to me anymore, just because he thinks I have turned into a slut or something like that. He is so wrong about his way of thinking about me.

Anyway, that made me leave my house. I am currently living with Ino. Her mum thinks I'm just sleeping over for quite a long time. I'm not sure if I can go back…

-Hinata…

-Anyways, I wanted Naruto to see the new me. And that's why I asked Tsunade-sama to send me here to be able to spend some time with Naruto-kun. But apparently he is already taken… I think I have to find a new love now, don't I?

-Yes, you're right Hinata. And I think I should look for one too don't you think?

The two girls giggled and blushed slightly. Hinata started slowly pushing herself closer to Sakura.

-Say Sakura…

-Yes Hinata?

-Would you mind if I kiss you?

-What?

And in the midst of Sakura's phrase, Hinata pressed her lips against Sakura's, and if by an art of magic, Sakura didn't refuse and even went closer to Hinata. The two girls pressed on, as all their bodies were in touch, arms wrapped each other. Their hair swayed back and forth with the silent breeze of autumn and the indistinct move the girls would make every now and then. Hinata's raven hair mixed with Sakura's pink mane: a contrast of two colors so different, yet combined looked so alike as if each had found their missing half.

After a while, the two teenagers broke the kiss and started to make room for some air between them. As their tongues parted, they begged to be back together, thirsty for more of that sweet lusty feeling. Both of their faces turned to a bright red tone, blushing madly at what just had happened.

-Hinata… I…

-No Sakura, it's my fault… I was the one who kissed you…

-Yes but… I didn't fight back…

-So…

-I actually liked it…

-Sakura, I feel something strange inside…

-I think I'm feeling it too…

-Is it…

-Love?

The kiss came back to life, as the two girls continued gently, yet passionately. The brand new friendship, had jumpstarted to a whole new level of relationship: something which felt unknown and mystifying, that guilty pleasure which stayed on the tip of their tongues, that strange new feeling, Sapphic in nature. Those new friends who had just had started to know each other, even though they felt they had known themselves for ever, were kissing madly, desperate for this feeling needed to mend a broken heart which asked for something gentle and tender, something which had been stolen away from it breaking it in the first place, something such as love.


	8. Chapter 8

Our kiss persisted in a nonstop spar, my tongue, brushing against his lips asking for permission, just as his tongue pierced my lips and they met in unison. Sasuke's hand which perched on my shoulder, dragged me to the floor where he just lied on top of me.

We started rolling along the grassy soil, not minding the dust and the gravel scattered across the ground. I parted away from Sasuke, just to take of my jacket leaving me in that black shirt I always wore underneath, but the contact between our lips never broke apart leaving the kiss intact.

We just kept on rolling together, until I felt a little bump. I had to break that wonderful bond to tell Sasuke to get off that rock which was annoying me.

-Umm… Sasuke, hold on a sec.

-What's wrong?

-Think I'm on some rock or something.

I took my arm off my beloved one to try and reach out for the rock. To my surprise, it was far from any ordinary rock I had ever seen. This rock had an unusual red tone, similar to that of bricks, and just as the monolith, had strange marking on it, similar to those on the monument. I grabbed it and put it in between us, so that we could both take a closer look at it.

-What is that, Sasuke?

-Looks like some kind of indigenous artifact.

-Now that you mention it…

-This should be what Kakashi sent us to find. Come on, let's go back to camp.

-I doubt this is it.

-Why?

-Well, our object was this enormous rock which would barely nudge even with the help of my kage bunshins.

-Well, this is the object.

-Why are you so sure?

Sasuke took the rock from out of my hands, his touch very different from what he was when we kissed. He took the rock and turned it 180 degrees, allowing me to see the side I wasn't seeing before. There was a word engraved in big bold letters on it: KAKASHI.

-Oh, I see…

-Let's go then.

It wasn't long before we reached the camp, yet it seemed like ages. Whenever a mission came, Sasuke would completely ignore me and focus only in the mission, as if this stupid training was more important than me. He just walked with that expressionless face he usually had, both hand in his pockets, one tightly clutching the stone. I tried to say a couple of things along the way, but it just seemed wrong to disturb this strange stage of meditation he used to recur, whenever I tried to call out his name so he would finally put some attention on me, the words just wouldn't exit my mouth, almost as if I was mute. I had to remain silent the whole journey, probably holding some sort of troubled expression on my face.

We finally reached the camp, where Kakashi was reading that stupid book that seemed to never end. Whenever we checked on him, he would always be along the middle: I sometimes wonder if he's even reading and not just staring at the book as if expecting it would start to read itself out loud by itself. Kakashi closed the book and turned to face us.

K-Oh, hey guys. Didn't expect you so soon… and why are you two here together? Weren't you in different teams.

N-There were some complications, but I guess we managed through didn't we?

U-Here's the object you wanted.

Sasuke pulled out the red stone from his pocket and handed it to Kakashi.

K- Very well, then I guess it's time for me to go call on the girls.

U- Go ahead.

N- Hey Kakashi! What about our prize?

K- Well, since you did mix up the teams, I'm not sure who I should reward. It's going to have to wait until the next time.

N- Aw, damn it!

K- Anyways, do you guys know if the girls and with each other?

N- Yes they are. I think Sakura's a little troubled with something, so be gentle.

K- Okay, you guys wait here, I'll be right back.

Kakashi put away his book into one of the pockets in his pants, and quickly set off to find Sakura and Hinata. It was a matter of minutes before Kakashi reached that huge rock I had been pushing all that time. Sakura and Hinata were still on top of it, kissing passionately like me and Sasuke did.

K- Hey girls, sorry to break your fun, but it's time to get back to camp.

The two girls suddenly spun their heads to notice Kakashi smiling at them. The two let go of each other and then jumped down the rock, taking a few steps away form each other, blushing madly in a state of embarrassment high as volcanoes overflowing with lava.

K- Don't worry girls, I won't tell anyone.

The two girls just nodded in sign of approval, too embarrassed to even speak. They just stared down at the floor, trying not to think of what others should think about them.

K- You might as well try to hide that blush somehow, we're heading back to the camp now.

The three of them, started walking towards the camp, where they would meet with Sasuke and Naruto. The two girls did their best to think of things that had completely nothing to do with the situation. For a while, they would always end up thinking their way around completely innocent things and turning them into something even remotely similar to what they were doing, but they ended up being able to hide their blush just before they reached the camp.

K- Okay guys, now that we're all together, I got great news. This training will be over in about a week or so, depending on how you do, and we should finally be able to rest in our homes back in Konoha.

A soft whisper of a cheer was hear coming from the four genins.

K- Tomorrow we won't do anything, so you should be able to rest, talk for a while, and maybe go to the river not so far from here and play in the water for a while.

S- But what about you Kakashi-sensei?

K-Me? Oh, I am in this very interesting part of my book, can't stop reading. I'll spend the whole day of tomorrow reading.

I couldn't help but to think: How long is that thing?!

K- Either way, I'll go to read out in the forest now. I suggest you go to sleep now, you should be tired from that mission anyway.

Indeed we were exhausted, or at least I was, most definitely for all that time I had to push that enormous boulder. We all headed for the tents, and then I realized, that would be the first time that Sasuke would sleep with me in the tent.

N- Good night Sakura. Good night Hina-chan.

S- 'Night.

H- Sweet dreams Naruto-kun!

U- …

Sasuke just nodded along as we entered the tents. Inside, the usual three sleeping bags were laid on the floor: Kakashi's, Sasuke's and mine. Sasuke hurried and lied down facing away from me, ready to sleep already, while I was changing into my froggy pajamas.

-Sasuke, why won't you even look at me?

-It would be troublesome if Kakashi found out about us. Either way, I'm tired now and all I want to do is sleep.

-Sasuke…

Just then, Kakashi came into the tent. He took a look at both of us, and then took a big yawn. He put aside his book and got into his sleeping bag. I finished putting my pajamas by putting on that warm fuzzy hat I always wear when sleeping, and then got into my sleeping bag too.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata were getting ready for sleep too, and unlike the two boys, there was nothing stopping them to do whatever they wanted. No Kakashi or anything like that, just the two of them all by themselves…

-----

Hey people, glad to know your reading my fic so far. I'm sorry if I am not able to update frequently because my mum wants me to go to the beach this weekend. So anyway, this is to tell you, sorry for that cliffhanger, but I'm sure you won't regret my next chapter. Should I say from now on the next chapter will have LEMON WARNING? evil laugher


	9. Chapter 9

The two girls entered the tent in between giggles once they had said good-night to the guys. Hinata was the first to enter, and she didn't hesitate at all to start undressing. Sakura followed her into the tent, closing it's entrance the best she could. She turned, just to look at the Hyuga strip in front of her. She finished zipping the door to the tent and turned around to watch in more detail the peep show going on just for her.

Hinata raised that almost see-through babydoll she now wore well over her head, and threw it to a corner of the tent. She started unzipping her pants, but before she could finish Sakura went ahead and took them off for her, throwing them to a different corner, leaving Hinata in her white bra and those soft cotton panties she was wearing. She had a sexy look on her, lustful and teasing, as if she demanded for Sakura to remove her clothes as well.

Sakura saw right through her beautiful white eyes, and did as she ordered. She unzipped her shirt with ease and took it off hastily, throwing it carelessly to the floor. She then took off those tight shorts she used to wear everywhere, slowly, little by little, bit by bit, teasing Hinata. Once she was done, she was left wearing nothing but undergarments of a pale pink color.

Sakura walked over to Hinata and plunged a deep kiss into her lips while setting her hands oh Hinata's hips. The kiss continued, and eventually evolved into something else, something more profound. The night went on as the moon delved deeper into the horizon. The girls were now exhausted, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later that day, once the sun had risen high and the dark of the sky faded away and that light blue color had settled in, everyone woke up anxious to spend the day in the river. Kakashi as always was the first to get dressed and leave the tent. Once me and Sasuke were up and ready, we left the tent and headed towards the campfire were Kakashi was boiling some water over that soft blaze in an old-looking pot, somewhat rusty yet trustworthy.

K- Hey guys. Today we're having stew for breakfast!

N- Why not ramen? Ramen is way better!

U- Where do you expect to get ramen in the middle of the forest?

N- I guess you're right… I should've brought some ramen with me!

K- Naruto, if my memory serves me right, you did bring some ramen.

N- Really!?

K- Yeah. You ate it all the first day we got here.

N- Oh… Now I remember!

U- Baka.

It wasn't long before Kakashi had added all the necessary ingredients to the pot and the stew was soon ready. Kakashi got five small bowls out of a small backpack which was laying around there and gave one to each of the guys and one for himself, piling the remaining two in the places where Sakura and Hinata should be.

N- Hey Kakashi, where are Sakura and Hina-chan?

K- I think they're still in their tent sleeping.

N- I'll go wake them up!

I quickly got to my feet and made a quick dash towards the girl's tent. Just before I unzipped the door to the girl's sanctuary, Kakashi took his hand and dragged me back to the fire where Sasuke had already poured enough amount of soup into each bowl, accompanied by small pieces of meat and potatoes, among other stuff. I was puzzled, why shouldn't I wake them up? It's already past wake-up time. Kakashi just smiled back and answered in a low comforting voice:

- Let's just let them rest for today shall we? I bet they had a tough night and that's why they're still sleeping. Besides, today's our day off, let's enjoy ourselves!

- Ok sensei! As you order!

I dug into my bowl and devoured the stew in a few minutes, while Sasuke and Kakashi were eating slowly and chewing thoroughly. The faster I ate, the more I would get to eat wouldn't I? I went ahead and served myself another bowl… and another. By the time Kakashi and Sasuke were done with their first bowl, I had already emptied the whole pot.

- Well then, If you are ready, why don't you go change into your swimming stuff and meet me by the river?

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, probably heading to the river. I ran into the tent, and Sasuke just followed me slowly with his hands in his pockets. I entered the tent as fast as possible and then zipped the door shut.

-Naruto? What the hell are you doing?

-Just give me a second.

Indeed, a few seconds later the door opened revealing a little surprise I had prepared for Sasuke. Sasuke just entered the tent as if nothing was going on, indifferent as always. It was impossible for him to miss the surprise… why wasn't he reacting?

Sasuke just closed the entrance once he had set foot inside the tent and started unpacking his swimming trunks. He just faced away from me as he undressed and got into a pair of dark blue boardshorts. I just stood there, waiting to see how would he react to my surprise, yet there was no response! Damn it! It's not too hard to notice!

-Naruto.

-Yes Sasuke?

Had he finally noticed it? Yay! I will be praised!

-You need help with anything?

-No. Why are you asking.

-Then let me ask you one thing.

-What would that be Sasuke-kun?

-Why are you completely naked in the middle of our tent!?

Ok, at least he noticed my surprise. I was completely naked in the tent, exposing my member to him. He just looked at it insignificantly and then turned around. Not exactly the kind of response I was expecting…

-Don't you like it?

-Get dressed. Quick.

He just looked away as he left the tent and headed for the river. I was left in complete awe. What had just happened? Doesn't Sasuke like me? No, that can't be. Maybe it was too soon for this.. Yes! That must be it, he needs more time. I will have to try again later.

I didn't wait any longer and got into my swimming trunks too. They were bright orange with a dazzling blue on the edges. I ran out of the tent trying to catch up with Sasuke, but once I got out no one was left. I looked around looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found; all there was to see were the slowly dying embers of the fire and the dirty pots and bowls. I noticed there were still two bowls untouched, so I thought I should go wake up the girls already.

I walked over to their tent and unzipped the door. I poked my head into their tent, and saw something I would never expect to see. I blushed madly at the image before me: the two girls completely naked, hugging each other tightly. They seemed so lovely and so pure, almost angel-like.

I stepped back trying to not make a noise, not wanting to disturb their tranquility. I felt like if I had done something wrong, yet it was so delightful. A few steps back and I crashed against someone. Pulling myself back together, I turned around quickly to see who it was, nervous, my heart beating faster than ever. Who was that person?

---

Yes I know I told you this chapter was going to be a Lemon, but I'm too lazy to do that. xD Once I'm done with the whole fic, I'll make sure to write chapter 9.2, which will be a Lemon. Until then, you will just have to wait. :P


	10. Chapter 10

I squinted my eyes trying to block the incandescent rays pouring down from the sun, yet nothing changed much. I tried to stand up by I couldn't. I was paralyzed for some unknown reason, that image was branded in my mind and kept recurring my every thought not allowing me to think straight. I put my hand above my eyes in my second attempt to shade my view, and just then noticed the sweat on my face, cold sweat that was.

The tall figure kneeled down positioning his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. I was relieved to see a familiar face smiling down on me. It was Kakashi-sensei. Not sure what he was doing here, but he was, and I was pleased to know it was just him: after what I had seen, I think I could expect Satan himself to be waiting for me and not be surprised.

-Kakashi… I…

-Don't worry Naruto.

Kakashi stood up easily, something I wish I could've done, and then extended out an arm for me. I reached for it and Kakashi helped me up to my feet. I quickly brushed my shorts with my also dusty hands and then looked around. There was nobody else, only Kakashi and me.

-I already knew about this. Not like I was spying on them or anything, just that I happened to know about their relationship and thought something like this would have to happen.

-Wait… What? Since when do you know this?

-Some days ago.

-No, more importantly. How do you know about this?

-I think you should have a little talk with the girls later. For now, let's go to the river shall we.

-Yeah sure.

I tried to think of something, no, anything that wouldn't somehow be interrupted by that oh-so-lovely image, nevertheless the harder I tried to easier it would be for the image to pop up in front of me. I should just try to forget about it for now… but then again, did I want to forget that image? I was a very nice view after all.

-One more thing Naruto.

-Yeah?

-Let's not say anything to Sasuke about this shall we? You knowing is more than enough already.

-Huh? Why not?

-Just trust me on this one.

-Fine.

Me and Kakashi then set off for the river. You could hear the river from the site, it wasn't very long away: it was a matter of seconds for us to arrive at the brook. The river came from way up hill but the part we were at was practically horizontal. The water was surprisingly clean, clear as a neatly-polished window and refreshing as the summer breeze at the beach. The stream was slow, and made this part of the river almost static as if it wasn't connected to the rest of the river. There was a wide gap in the tree canopy leaving space for the sun to shine brightly all over he water making it sparkle as it moved. I left Kakashi behind and dived bomb-style at the water. The soles of my feet touched the bottom and I opened my eyes; smooth pebbles adorned the river bed which was quite pleasing to the feet. There were some small fish circling around, probably looking for small insects to feed on them.

I raised my head form out of the water and brushed off the hair now covering of my eyes. I took a closer look around. The river went on for miles on both it's directions, and it's steepness and other characteristics didn't vary much until further up. The trees and grass around here was taller and greener than elsewhere; not even in the middle of the forest would plants grow to such an extent of green and flowers on such a gamma of colors. Kakashi was sitting on top of one of those green trees. He has the usual clothes on him instead of his swimming gear and he was reading that perverted book of his.

- Hey Kakashi, you ain't getting in?

- Nah. Sorry Naruto, gotta keep a eye on you guys so I can't go in with you.

I searched around for Sasuke. He had come to the river after all, so he should be somewhere near.

- Hey, any chance you know where Sasuke is?

- Last time I saw him he was just about where you are right now.

I turned around and moved my head in every direction looking for him, yet I couldn't find him.

- Hey, I'm going to go look for him okay?

- Yeah sure, just make sure not to get lost.

I made my way to the river wall and got out in one quick movement. I started walking deeper into the forest to see if Sasuke-kun would be wandering off into his mind again in a clearing somewhere. The forest started getting thicker and thicker and those bright trees started to fade into nothingness to let through more of those boring dull trees of dark green. The soil was getting drier and covered with dead leaves and twigs.

-Sasuke?

I called out. No answer.

-Sasuke!?

I tried again. Still no answer. Where could he be?

Just then I heard a twig snap in the distance. I was sure it hadn't been me, so it had to be Sasuke. I waited to see if there was another sound. Silence. I made my way trying to follow that faint sound walking using my ears to guide me.

-Sasuke?

Nothing again. Maybe it had just been mine imagination, or maybe that twig had cracked under my foot and I hadn't even realized. No, I'm certain I heard it far away.

-Sasuke?

Another twig snapped. This time it was nearer. I dashed as fast as I could to where I heard the sound coming from. Not far I noticed a small branch broken in half. There was a trail of water following it, small droplets one after the other. I ran following that trail until I saw Sasuke. It looked as if he was just walking aimlessly.

-Hey Sasuke!

I received no answer. That was his usual reply, but this time it felt different. It was as if something was missing, as if he has hiding something from me.

-Something wrong?

He turned his face to me. I could read an emotion, but couldn't really tell what it was. It seemed as a mixture of boredom and sadness, a dull melancholy of some sort lingering inside him. Still, he buried his feelings deep down trying to hide them with that fake emotionless face of his.

-What's the matter Sasuke?

I caught up to him and ran a little further up, jumping in front of him stopping him in his ways demanding an answer to my questions. I looked straight at him, yet he just looked away into nothingness with a deep face seeming full of thoughts. I stood my ground, not moving an inch.

Sasuke took a few steps forward, yet I wouldn't budge, I needed to know what was the matter with him. He turned to look at me, impassive in some way, yet his look alone aroused interest in me causing me to blush. He seemed to devise a plan at the mere sight of my redness, and in a split-second fashion he took my face gently with his hands and plunged his lips against mine.

I had been longing for it since our last kiss. At first it was lovely, so sweet and tender, but as soon as that anxiety rushing through my veins ceased to exist, the true nature of this kiss was brought to my reasoning. The kiss, seemed distant, it was very different from all those other kisses we had in the past. It was as if he didn't really want it, as if he was doing it like you would do your chores. His lips felt cold, all the warmness was gone from them, and their taste finally became dull as any other peace of flesh. That kiss; there was no magic to it, there was no love. I didn't hesitate to wonder what was going on and broke off the kiss pushing Sasuke a few feet away from me.

-What's wrong Naruto?

-What are you talking about? What's what I'm supposed to ask you!

-What do you mean?

-That kiss, it didn't feel right.

-I fail to see your point.

-Sasuke. Do you love me?

He stared at me for a few seconds just to reply:

-Yes I do.

I launched myself at him and kissed him the proper way, yet his lips were stained with that dull monotony from before. I tried as hard as I could to savor even the smallest bit of passion, but my requests were let down plummeting into darkness.

What could be wrong? Could it be that the magic between us was lost? Could it be, that I didn't love him no more? I kissed him harder as I placed my hands on his lower back and pushed him tighter to me. Nothing still, there was nothing to find there. I was sure I still loved him, but then that only left a feasible solution: he didn't love me any more. I took my hands off him and stepped back. I looked at Sasuke with disbelief, it was impossible for him not to love me anymore: after all, he was the one who loved me the first and he was the one to bring out all of this emotions in me.

-Sasuke. Do you really love me!?

-I just told you.

-Swear it to me!

-…

-Sasuke!


	11. Chapter 11

I dashed through the forest, desperate, blood rushing through my heart which pumped faster than ever. My mind was racing, uncertain of what just had happened. Tears ran from both sides of my face, crashing down on the dry floor of the forest. I ran as fast as I could, feeling helpless and vulnerable all along. My head looking down and my eyes closed shut, yet the tears wouldn't cease to fall. I was running, yes, but my destination was unknown, and there probably was no real place to go anyways, but that wouldn't stop me from running. My fists, clenched tightly as if about to hit someone. I dropped down to the floor, gasping for air. I had no energy left in me; I had run too briskly and hadn't considered the consequences. I was down on my knees, panting for air, all because of his fault. Yet, during all that time, his image wouldn't leave my eyes: strong memories echoed in my mind, his face, his voice, his kisses. The more I thought about him, the more enraged I got. I didn't know what to think any more. A strange feeling boiled up in my insides: a mixture of anger, pain, and sadness, all combined together as an alliance plotting my fall. His name boomed in my mind, echoing restlessly in a fashion which would never fade away. "Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…"

No, this couldn't be true. I must be paranoid or something. Sasuke must still love me. Yet, that kiss really made me wonder, all the time questioning his love. But still, a kiss is a kiss isn't it? Maybe it even was my fault, not Sasuke's; I just failed to notice it. Something like that must be behind this all, yet as soon as something came to my mind it would vanish into thin air to make room for my desperation.

Still, weeping in the middle of nowhere wouldn't help me at all. I picked up myself from the ground and did my best in wiping off the tears from my face. I threw away that sad face, trying to accomplish a better smile; still I wasn't very successful in that. I brushed off the dust on my clothes, and tried to do the same thing with Sasuke and my mind.

I took a step, then another, and soon enough I was walking without a destination again. I looked at the trees: they were so calm, so peaceful. It was as if nothing ever disturbed them, nothing ever stopped them from living happily. They had no worries at all. No matter how hard you hit them, or even if you broke off one of their legs or arms, they wouldn't feel anything, and their severed limbs would just grow back. I was so jealous… Damn… I wish I was a tree…

I walked for what seemed hours, still in those were all in my mind. Reality said it had only been a matter of minutes. Soon enough, I reached the stream in which I had been bathing. Now both Sakura and Hinata were inside the river, chatting and giggling along. I looked at Sakura: she looked really good in that pink bikini with white striped, still I couldn't help but to notice Hinata. Her bikini covered even less than Sakura's, and was completely white, almost transparent now thanks to the water. She looked really cute-… but no, I love Sasuke. He is my true love!

-Hey Naruto, why don't you join us for a while?

-Sorry, I've got too much in my mind right now. – I said carelessly, still staring at their two beautiful bodies. Somehow, all of a sudden I remembered that image from earlier in the tent. Now that I think about it, they actually do make a good couple…

-Why? What's wrong?

-Hey, where's Sasuke-kun?

His name wrung though my ears, ringing thought my brain never stopping that senseless hum. "Sasuke… Sasuke…" the voice inside my head started once again.

-Hey Naruto! Did you just space out or something?

I snapped out of my weird trance. I looked once more to my surroundings; still he didn't show up anywhere. I started getting dizzy and everything around me started spinning around: all the colorful flowers along the river started mingling with each other making a chaotic rainbow which just seemed to crash against my eyes. I blinked, trying to see if something was wrong with my eyes, then I closed my eye lids shut and after a while opened them, just to find things had just gotten worse. I couldn't stand it no more; the last thing I recall: my body feeling numb and falling into the river while a female voice yelled, "Naruto! Naruto!" Everything was just too confusing…

I woke up to see Sakura's breasts right above my head. They bounced slightly as she moved, frantic as if trying to do something but not being able to. I wondered, if that was Sakura, where was Hina… Oh my God! My eyes blew open as soon as I realized what was going on. Her chest pushed against mine and her lips pressing mine: she was kissing me!

-Hey, hey, hold on a second! - I said, pushing Hinata gently to a side and sitting up right. I coughed up a bit, and I felt what seemed like water fill my throat and then exit onto the now-soaked grass.

-Naruto, it's not safe for you to move much. Just lie down for now – Sakura's voice ordered me, and then she pushed me back to the floor.

-But, why was Hinata kissing me right now? – I asked puzzled.

-That wasn't a kiss! It was mouth to mouth! - As soon as I mentioned the word kiss, Hinata's face turned from that usual pale of hers to a redder shade.

-Oh! Now I get it!

-Geez Naruto. Sometimes you can be quite an idiot – Sakura said.

-Still, I've got no time for this. - I stood up, looking around once more as I had before I passed out.

-I already told you! You can't stand up just yet!

-Fine fine, I'll go to my tent now and try to get some rest.

-Man… you scared the hell out of us.

-Sorry, sorry. – and then I disappeared into the forest, crossing the river and a few minutes later I reached the campground. Kakashi was sitting on those rocks which seemed to form a rock, his face buried in that perverted book the frog hermit wrote.

-Yo, Naruto!

- Yes sensei?

- Why aren't you at the river. You should value your day off training.

- I've had enough for today. Right now I only want to get some rest.

- Okay, you miss it. Have fun in the tent will you?

-Ha ha, funny. – those sarcastic words being the last thing emitted from my mouth before I rested my head on my comfy pillow. I snug up into my sleeping bag and there on the spot I fell asleep.

---

Okay people, I have a request for you: review. It's not very hard, and I'm pretty sure all of you can do it. But let's make it more fun: until I have 25 reviews, I will not continue to update. I know you can do it, specially because I get all the "Favorite story" and "Favorite Author" alerts, so I know you have been following this fic. Not too hard, and it benefits us both, so start reviewing!


End file.
